


in which dave strider drinks a bottle of apple juice with no consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AHAHAHAHAHA JUST HOW HIGH DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO BE JUST TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT........
Relationships: Jade Harley & Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	in which dave strider drinks a bottle of apple juice with no consequences

DAVE: hrngh  
DAVE: apple juince  
JADE: dave no! thats not apple juice!!! D:  


You see, the point of the joke is that the apple juice is actually pee. From a person. It's like in the first act, when John and Dave had the discussion over how someone could pee in a bottle of apple juice and none would be the wiser to even question that someone might have peed in it. What a wacky plot twist this is, that the apple juice is actually pee! I'm having a hearty chuckle over it myself as I write this fanfiction! Ohoho! Are you not entertained? Why aren't you laughing?  


Laugh. Now.  



End file.
